Last Resort
by gothicpagan
Summary: Hermione is 21, she shares an apartment with her best friend Ginny. Meeting someone through text is amazing, the guy is from Hogwarts, he seems nice, so she meets him, but he's not who she expected. How will things turn out for Hermione in the end? DMH
1. Texting

_**Chapter One: Text**_

"Ginny, he's texting!" Hermione called to her best friend.

"What did he say?" asked Ginny walking into the living room of the apartment the two girls shared.

"Well, he said, 'I'm going to a fair tomorrow and would like to meet you.'" answered Hermione with a evil grin on her face.

"Wow, can I come too?"

"What makes you think that I said yes?"

"Cause your 21, beautiful, extremely smart, and a witch. Why wouldn't you want to go meet him? Plus I see the look in your eyes and that grin on your face."

"So what?"

"Tell my about this mystery guy again."

"He went to Hogwarts, his first initial is D, and he is into muggle things."

"Well you know that it's not Draco cause of the last part, so tell him yes, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I asked if he had a friend who would come for you."

"Hermione Granger, what makes you think that I want to go on a blind date?"

"If I have to go you have to go with."

"Fine but if he's ugly I'm leaving.

"Fine, and I'll be right behind you. He said, 'Yes, I have a friend that will be coming.'"

"Are you agreeing to go then?"

"I guess so."

"Yes, Hermione has a date."

"And so do you my dear, so do you."

"So where are we meeting them?"

"By the fariswheel."

"What time?"

"Noon."

"How much money do I need to bring?"

"Ginny shut up and go to sleep it's like midnight and I need my beauty sleep."

"Yes you do -smack-." Hermione threw a pillow and hit Ginny in the face. "Owe, I was only kidding."

"Now shut up, we'll talk more in the morning."

"Good night Hermione."

"Good night -yawn- Ginny."

_The mirror had a spider like pattern where she had punched it. She was trembling with hurt, anger, and hatred. How could anyone do something like this to her? Her once beautiful beige complexion was reddened and blotchy. Her chocolate brown eyes were surrounded by smeared black eyeliner and mascara. Her bottom lip was swollen and bleeding from her biting it while trying not to scream. Her naked body had scratches and bruises already forming. Blood trickled down her creamy thighs and dripped on the floor. She rustled around in the drawer as if she was looking for something. Then she found what she was looking for, a purple disposable razor. Her fingers bled as she broke the razor. She grasped one of the blades between her fingers, brought it to her rist, and froze._

-beep-beep-beep-beep-

"Turn the damn alarm off Hermione." yelled Ginny.

"Fuck Ginny it's right next to you." Hermione yelled back.

"Fuck it won't stop." yelled Ginny while she hit it.

Smash, Hermione chucked the alarm clock against the wall. "Who the hell set that for 4:30 in the God damn morning?" asked Hermione.

"We never unset it, cause you know we do get up that early during the week." answered Ginny.

"I'm going to go make some coffee." groaned Hermione.

"Make it real strong." laughed Ginny.

"Don't worry, I will." smiled Hermione.

'Hermione, you getting a message."

"Bring it here."

"What does it say?"

"It says, 'Morning beautiful are you up yet? I wanted to ask you out to breakfast.'"

"Tell him if he's buying the we are in, oh yeah is his friend coming?"

"Ok, he says, 'Yes he's coming and yes they will buy. So does that mean your coming?'"

"How will we know who they are?"

"They are both wearing all black."

"Ok, tell them that we will both wear black."

"Ok, is that all you want me to tell them?"

"Yes, if you told him hair colors they would know who I am at least."

"Your right they would."

"Lets get ready, Hermione I want to do your hair. I could make you look so sexy."

"Are you saying I'm not sexy?"

"I never said that."

"Oh never mind, lets just get ready."

"That's what I've been saying."

"Ginny if you do my hair I get to do yours."

"Fine, do my hair but hurry and make me look beautiful."

After the girls got ready it was around 9. Hermione started to text her mystery man on where they were going.

"Where are we meeting him?"

"Hold on a sec, he has to text back first. Ok, we are to go meet him at the doors of Juju's restaurant."

"Ok, lets go."

"Oh, so you think your driving?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, let's see, my car, I'm older, I know where we are going, I don't think so."

"But Hermione."

"No buts about it."

"Fine, then lets go."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No, now shut the hell up Ginny."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

Five minutes later. "Are we there yet?"

"No, we aren't"

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh my God, is that Draco?"

* * *

Hey everyone, this is my new and improved chapter one. I hope you like it a bit better than before. thanks for reading it.

Gothicpagan


	2. Breakfast

Recap:

Five minutes later. "Are we there yet?"

"No, we aren't"

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh my God, is that Draco?"

Chapter Two: Breakfast

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Is that Draco?" Hermione asked again.

"Yes, and damn he's looking fine." replied Ginny.

"Yeah, well there's Blaise with him, I wonder which one I've been talking to." said Hermione.

"I don't know, lets go see." smiled Ginny.

Hermione parked the car and the girls walked towards there old class mates.

Flashback:

"Hermione, I love you, I've loved you since our first year here at Hogwarts." confessed Draco.

"It took you five years to tell me that?" asked Hermione.

"I know I've been selfish, but since we are sharing a common room with the other Prefects I can't pretend that I don't love you." explained Draco.

"Well I will be sharing a room with Ginny and I don't think you should ever be in it." said Hermione.

"Hermione, I love you, I can't stop thinking about you, I need to be with you." said Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, you stop it now, I don't love you and never will!" exclaimed Hermione.

End Of Flashback

"Blaise, it's Hermione, I can't do this, not after you know." started Draco.

"Draco, don't back down now, you still love her and I know that she loved you too. It was just so sudden to her." Blaise told Draco.

"Ok, well what if I wasn't even talking to her, what if I was talking to Ginny?" asked Draco.

"Well then I will say it was me, and then you and Hermione can hook up." answered Blaise.

"Duh, shut the hell up, your suppose to be my best mate." exclaimed Draco.

"So which one of you have been texting?" asked Hermione walking up to Blaise and Draco with Ginny toe to heal with her.

"Why who was it texting us?" asked Blaise.

"It was me, now tell us which one of you it was." said Hermione.

"I was texting you." said Draco now regretting saying anything.

"You were? I never thought that you would want to admit that to me." whispered Hermione.

"Well lets continue this conversation over breakfast, shall we?" Blaise asked Ginny holding a arm out for her to grab.

"Blaise when did you become so sweet?" asked Ginny.

"Since I grew up and my father went to Azkaban." answered Blaise with a smile.

"Draco, I'm sorry for how I was at Hogwarts." started Hermione.

"Don't be, I'm the one who should be sorry, I always treated you bad, and then." before Draco could finish Hermione was hugging him. "What was that for?" he asked as she pulled away.

"For always caring." stated Hermione.

Flashback:

"Hermione, if we have to go to these dances together and if we are to share the heads common room we need to be civil to each other." stated Draco wanting nothing but to start kissing Hermione.

"Fine, I'll be civil to you if you are civil to me." said Hermione.

I can't let him know I love him, I won't be able to ever tell him that.

"Ok, then I will talk to you about the Halloween dance later." said Draco before going to his room.

Why doesn't she love me? I would give anything to be able to hold her in my arms and have her love me.

End Of Flashback

"Come on I'm hungry." said Ginny.

The four walked into the restaurant.

"Hello, my name is Christie and I will be taking your order this morning." the waitress stated.

"Umm yes, I will have the bacon and eggs with toast and orange juice." said Blaise.

"I'll have the same." smiled Ginny.

"I will have the pancakes with sausage and milk." said Hermione.

"Make that two." said Draco.

"Ok, will that be all?" asked Christie.

"Yes, for now." said Draco.

"Draco, tell me when did you start going to muggle restaurants?" asked Ginny.

"Since my father was given the dementor's kiss." said Draco.

"You know that you two were the last people we would ever think to be asking us on a date in the muggle world?" asked Hermione.

"Well you two were the last two that we would ever expect to see in those outfits." said Blaise with a smirk.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing, you just look a lot better than at school." replied Draco.

"What music do you like?" asked Hermione.

"Rock, and yes muggle rock." replied Blaise.

"Name some bands." said Ginny.

"Black Sabbath, AFI, Alice Cooper, Aerosmith, Metallica, Poison, Cradle of Filth, Disturbed, Korn, is that enough?" asked Draco.

"I guess if your going to wine about it." laughed Hermione.

"Who was your last boyfriend?" asked Blaise.

"Semus." answered Ginny.

"Ron." replied Hermione.

"Who was your last girlfriend?" asked Ginny.

"She was never my girlfriend but she's the only one I can think of." started Draco.

"Who?" asked Ginny again.

"Hermione." said Draco really fast and quiet.

"What was that we didn't quit catch that." said Hermione with a grin.

"It was you." said Draco a bit louder and slower.

"Ok, lets change the subject." said Blaise.

"Great idea." both Draco and Hermione said at the same time.

"Hermione, I still love you I hope you know." whispered Draco.

"Draco, I love you too." smiled Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: Remember to R&R!**

**Sorry so short, I'm having writers block and sorry for the long wait you know how it can be with writers block.**


	3. authors note

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I've just been so busy with everything going on in life there's been some really dramatic events in my life. But I promise that in a week or so I'm going to have a new chapter up, plus I'm going to change a few of the details in the story so far, actually you will soon know some of the dramatic events in my life. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story I really appreciate your support. And just so you all know it will be very sad and gruesome facts and some readers might not want to know and everything but I'd really like if you all would keep reading even if it's hard to.

* * *

Thanks,

Gothicpagan


End file.
